Assassin's Creed: Mobian Brotherhood (remade)
by Leonardo the Hedgehog
Summary: Explained by Reznov's days as a Assassin to kill the man who lead the Templars, even the entire police takes evidence against him and his members of the brotherhood, he does everything to take down and kill Abstergo's famous member, Martin Sandoval. The story is inspired by Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. Please R&R! Rated T for bad language and uses of guns and a mild sex scene.


_**Assassin's Creed: Mobian Brotherhood**_

(Reznov POV)

I looked forward have revenge as I always did to kill Martin Sandoval.

I went up to disguise myself as a mobster when I assassinated one of the guards in a drug factory underneath me. It was raining, time was 12:35, and I finished my disguise in time wearing a mask and a Uzi the guard had before I assassinated him. Two mobsters were suspicious and they ran towards me.

One of the mobsters said "Hey you! Stop right there!". The mobster who checked on me came closer. I struck him with the Hidden Blade and killed another with a Beretta M9 I took from the mobster I stabbed. Luckily, the mobster was breathing so I threw the one I stabbed in the balcony and interrogated the wounded mobster. Lucky me that he was breathing.

"Who's your boss?"

"Screw you imposter!" The mobster pulled off my fedora and saw in shock. He said "Who are you?"

"Times up." I pulled out my Hidden Blade and struck it deep in the wounded mobsters in the neck. It killed him.

I wore back my fedora and open a door that lead to the upper level of the factory. I remembered to place C4 charges under the tables before the cartel took it. A drug czar stepped downstairs on his door surrounded by guards. I wore off my disguise.

So the czar yell...

"Hey! Are those goods ready to sell?!"

The workers replied...

"No you pigheaded bastard! We're almost ready."

The czar pinned the worker to a wall and spoke out...

"You better hurry up with those goods you weakling or I'll have you swimming with the sharks!"

He let go of the worker and left upstairs, leaving the guards to patrol the entire factory. One of the guards shout with a demanding manner...

"You heard the man. NOW keep moving!"

After the guards regroup in the entrance, I dropped an armed nail grenade in the entrance. As it explode, the guards died of so much nails in the neck, the forehead and in the heart, it also wounded one of the workers but he removed the wound and used a wet towel to wrap around his wound, suppressing the pain easily, because the towel was wet with painkilling liquids and rubbing alcohol.

The workers hear beeping sounds when I activate the arming via remote, the workers run away to the gate of the factory when one of them looked at the charges I planted under the table and yelled in fear...

"There's bombs. Run away! NOW!"

The czar armed with a Glock 18 and looked angry and yelled at the run away workers...

"Cowards! You're all FIRED!"

One of the workers replied...

"You can't fire us! We quit!"

15 mobsters came out carrying AK-47,G36C, MAC-11,MP5,MP7 and Galil rally up in the czar's back. I killed 10 of them with my throwing knifes, and the 5 remaining mobsters fired to where I was. I threw a grenade at 3 of them, the czar fired straightly to me, but I dodged all of them by throwing a smoke bomb in his face before he fired at me. 2 of them remained, but ran to a office. The czar wiped the smoke close to him and rubbed the smoke in his eyes and yelled...

"What the hell you waiting for you apes, go find the bastard in my office now!"

"Sure thing boss."

The mobsters run upstairs to the czar's office and point their guns everywhere to find me. It was rendered useless as I threw 2 of my throwing knifes at their necks. They even fired everywhere except me while they hold on to their bleeding necks.

The czar heard the gunfire tried to check what was going on but I tackled him just like Ezio did without piercing my hidden blade straight through his neck. I interrogated him...

"Where's Sandoval?"

"Screw you Assassin!"

I pulled out my blade and thrust it through his right shoulder. He cried in pain so hard.

"Please let me live! I have 2 kids!" The czar begged for mercy.

"You're not gonna see them if you don't tell me where they are! Where the hell is Sandoval?!"

"Sandoval's at Eggman Magnets Company. Just PLEASE don't kill me!"

I let go of the czar and walked away. leaving him to be arrested by the police.

I hated the cops so much. Their top detective, Blaze The Cat, has been hauling evidence in my ass and she worked hard to catch me alongside her boyfriend/partner. Silver The Hedgehog. They arrived in time after I left.

(Normal POV) 1:00 AM

At the police crime scene, Blaze asked the czar "So you think the Assassin we're looking for has been here once?"

He repiled "Yeah. I didn't see him scaring off my workers, but he killed my men and asked me where Savando is."

Silver asked "Martin Savando?"

"Yeah." The czar said

"Silver, we have to keep this straight. The Assassin is dangerous and we have to stop him before he kills anyone."

"I'm right behind you baby."

Silver and Blaze kissed in deep passion at the crime scene. The czar yells in disgust, but none of the police were aware of this. After their kiss, police officers pushed the czar in one of their squad cars.

In the morning...

The alarm clock activates the alarm when the time was 6:45 and the radio is heard from Blaze's ears while she tries to wake up...

_Sheriff Martin Sandoval has once again declaring full security on every building to prevent crime occurrence. A drug czar was arrested after interrogation from Detective Blaze The Cat. In other news, the Assassin is still at large. Reports are that Abstergo Industries have confirmed a 1 million reward for the capture of the secret fugitive._

1 hour ago...

Blaze stops her Ferrari Enzo at her own parking space and walks upstairs to her precinct, while drinking black coffee. She meets up Silver and 1 dozen police officers at a meeting room where the police captain announces...

"OK, listen up. Sheriff Sandoval had told Abstergo has place a 1 million bounty on the Assassin's head. And remember. You see the Assassin, you get him, I'll make him talk about what he has done to kill crime bosses and associates involved about the crimes that Detective Blaze has solved. Now move out." The captain said sounding like Michael Cudlitz.

After the meeting. Blaze runs to the captain and asks "What do you mean involved of the crimes I solved?"

"I mean we have to find out what he has done to most of the crimes you solved. I have faith in you because you caught some of the bosses before the Assassin could kill them."

"Thank you. I'm sure that Silver and I are the best cops you can count on. Trust me, we can get this prick in no time."

"You do this well and catch this vigilante son of a bitch before he kills anyone. Get back to work. I know you caught criminals before your father did." The captain says and walks away, leaving Silver and Blaze to investigate the case.

In a forensics room...

Silver and Blaze meets the new Head of Technology and Forensics Miles "Tails" Prowler after Rotor Walrus had been retired from work 3 months ago, has told Silver and Blaze what he had taken in surveillance.

"Turns out this Assassin you guys are after was carrying some kind of blade under his hand."

"How did you know about this Tails?" Silver asked in confusion.

"Watch."

Tails activates a surveillance cam that had footage about last night. He stopped for a few minutes and zoomed on the Assassin's hand.

"Now what we know is that he carries a hand blade under his hand." Blaze said while writing on a note.

"Strange. What kind of blade is this?" Silver said, wondering.

(Reznov POV)

I stopped by at my safe house where the other members of the Brotherhood are waiting for me. One of them asked...

"Mentor, you found out about Sandoval?"

"Turns out he was doing secret creation of drugs. He's at Eggman Magnets Company." I replied.

"What to do next Mentore (Mentor)?"

"I need you to keep a camouflaged sniper point at the factory. Kill his guards but keep him alive."

"Si Maestro (Yes Master) Reznov."

"Molto bene. (Very good). Do what I told you, don't forget and move out."

6:30 PM.

Like last night, it was raining but I climbed in the magnet company, then observed that Eggman was going to a emergency exit instead of the front gate because his chauffeur was in a week off and that his car was still going through upgrade, courtesy of Abstergo. I climbed in the top until I saw Eggman's office with the fat Templar walking away with a briefcase with some files of information about Sandoval. I looked forward but I called out the signal. The members of the Mobian Brotherhood aimed in the sights of PSGs and Dragunovs and killed all of the security guarding the front gate, the emergency exit, and mostly, the rooftops before the guards could spot me. I remembered something about Savando...

It was darker by the minute but Sandoval always visits at Eggman Magnets Company to see his close friend. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman. I always knew that Sandoval was the highest ranking Templar and the current employee of the month of Abstergo Industries. He was a Templar. A messiah of Abstergo. He had two jobs that he always worked both of these jobs when the entire world praised for Abstergo for condemning what they still don't understand through the centuries even the world doesn't know what Abstergo that they condemn what they don't understand, all according to Ezio.

Dr. Eggman then walked out of the emergency exit and noticed that his guards were dead, and he yelled in fear "Oh no! The Assassins are here to kill me! Security!". He called out his guards, scared like a chicken, but none of them run to him as my brothers killed them by sniper. Nobody survived that. Eggman realized this and began running through the front gate to the parking lot. I gave chase as he ran to the parking lot. When he stopped there, he rode on a F-150 Raptor, and drove off as fast as he could drive. He failed in that when I rammed his Raptor with a military-issue Hummer H2. The ramming ejected Eggman out of the truck because he didn't fasten his seat-belt and that he was too fat to fasten his seat-belt. He managed to survive the crash and ran to the forest 2 miles away from Station Square, but I tackled him and tied his mouth with a towel wet with chloroform. The chloroform he smelled passed him out. Eggman was really pathetic on escaping on a towel wet with chloroform for 5 seconds. I dragged his fat, egg-shaped body. He still passed out but I'll wake him up in the morning. What the hell? Even I had to put him in the trunk of my Hummer then drove off to Station Square. An eagle dives in and gives me a message. It read...

"The police coming to where you are Mentor. We will meet you in the warehouse for your new plans."

I heard police sirens. The police arrived again with Silver and Blaze after I left the broken Raptor.

(Normal POV)

Blaze investigated the entire rammed and broken Raptor until Tails arrived. Blaze said to Tails "What caused this to happen anyway Tails?"

Tails replied "I'll check out why. Now excuse me" while pushing Blaze away gently. So Tails went to work. He opened the seat and sweeped up Eggman's DNA. He took a look of the rammed side of the truck and explained to Silver and Blaze... "What rammed this truck was a Hummer H2.".

Silver explained next "A Hummer? Must be military issue."

Blaze asked "How did you know?"

Silver explained again after seeing the ramming through ESP "Because Blaze, whoever did this wanted Eggman alive. Wait, I'm picking something."

"What?" Tails asked in confusion.

"The forest, now."

Silver,Blaze and Tails ran to where Eggman was kidnapped and explained. "Oh my God. The Assassin took him."

Blaze asked "Wait, the Assassin took him?"

After seeing the last of the kidnapping Silver said "Yeah, he took him."

Tails said, panicking "Oh God, what are we gonna do?"

Blaze said "Don't worry, as long as we have evidence, we can still catch the Assassin. We're close to this."

2nd Morning

5:30 and yet the clock was deactivated, Blaze woke up very early and walk in to her apartment kitchen making 2 toasted bread out of her hands, all toast covered in butter. She ate the toast, took a bath, brushed her hair properly, wrap her hair in her hair band, wore a black leather jacket, navy blue jeans, brown socks with black shoes like a_real_ detective, but without the fedora, then locked her windows and her apartment door. Then she goes to her precinct.

At the police station...

At the precinct, there was a talk in the captain's office, The captain asked "Wait, the Assassin took Eggman. Why?"

Silver explained "We had no idea why. We just found out that he just took Eggman, that's it."

Blaze walked in the captain's office and said "We know that the Assassin strikes again in the night. He always attacks in the night and day but it's impossible to find him Captain. Every time. We have to gather evidence so we can find out where he is."

The captain asked to Blaze... "Why? None of us know where he hides, where he runs or who is he going to kill next."

"No. But we can try to use surveillance to find him before he'll kill anyone."

"Alright. But remember, you brought it for yourselves." The captain points at Silver and Blaze walks out of the office and starts to assemble a speech to the press...

The captain spoke out his speech... "The task force has been assembled to catch the vigilante known as the Assassin. Police officers has been armed with the recommended equipment to catch the vigilante and squad cars have been assembled security cameras. Undercover agents and detectives are gathering evidence to find the Assassin's whereabouts and FBI have recommended that the citizens of Station Square must be on full alert both night and day. Anyone who have made contact with the Assassin must be taken for interrogation in case they know where the Assassin is. Remember this and stay alert always. That's it. May God have mercy on your souls". Cameramen and paparazzo constantly take pictures of the newly reformed Task Force: Templar.

(Reznov POV)

10:25 AM. It was cloudy but it was not gonna rain. I stood on a warehouse near the coast, placed the briefcase on a wooden table, and tied up Eggman. He woke up a few minutes after I tied him up.

I tried to open the briefcase, but it was useless. The entire case was locked with a numeral code so I began to beat Eggman so he could tell me about the password of the lock. He was tied to a chair. I kept beating him but he keeps spitting on me every time I asked what was the password. So I left him a few minutes ago and came back with two full jerrycans of gasoline. I threatened "You're going to tell me now or I'll burn your ass in hell!". I opened one of the jerrycans and start pouring the gasoline in a circle, surrounding Eggman. I opened the last jerrycan and pour the gasoline in Eggman. He yelled in disgust and started to talk roughly "Come on! Is that all you got? Huh?". He sounded like Michael Rooker, but without the Alabamian accent.

I prepared the Hidden Gun. This time, my gun was not like a Renaissance styled gun, but a gun attached to a M1911 barrel.

I cocked the gun and aimed at to where I scattered the gasoline. Eggman yelled out... "Please! I'll tell you. It's 3421. Just let me live please!"

I remembered what he said, 3421 and opened the brief case successfully. I closed the brief case, used my gun to break the lock, left it empty after I snatch all the files in the case. Then I reloaded my gun and aimed at Eggman. He asked in fear...

"Wait! I told you the code."

"You did but before that, you just pissed me off." I replied.

One shot hit the scattered gasoline and it ignited around and on Eggman, He yelled in pain as he tried to get out of the chair which he was tied on, but he failed, After I left. It took 50 minutes to burn Eggman until he died of being burnt alive. I walked out of the warehouse as fast as I could yet it was no getaway.

That's when something unexpected...

"Halt Assassin!"

Officers Wave The Swallow and Jet the Hawk came in the back and aimed a semi-auto Glock 18s at me. She called on her radio. "Wave here. Assassin spotted. 15-8. In the Warehouse. Wave out."

"Do yourself a favor and walk away officers." I replied.

"Won't happen you son of a bitch. When this is over, you're going to jail and the million is ours." Jet said

Everything was in slow motion. I reloaded my Hidden Gun and fired straightly at Wave's gun, disarming her. She charged at me with a baton in hand but I grabbed her baton and kicked her off, leaving Jet just to aim at me slowly. She charged again and tried to punch me but I caught it and punched her two times at the face, the third she dodged then punched me again, but I ducked down to avoid the punch and used her baton which I carried to strike her sharply at the stomach, the leg and swing the baton at her face. She quickly recovered from my counterattacks and punches me again, but I caught the punch, turned her around and...

**(stabbing sound)**

With one stab in the back with the use of my Hidden Blade. Wave fell down, lying and poisoned. She made weird reactions of the poison I injected her with. I left immediately, leaving Wave to die. Jet tries to attack me with a baton, but I caught it and threw him to the coast, leaving him to drown. I ran away as fast as I can. Wave called backup and I had to run.

(Normal POV)

It was 11:30 AM but police surrounded the warehouse, placing the crime scene around the front of the warehouse. Members of the Task Force 141 arrive on the crime scene. Blaze parks her Enzo nearby the crime scene, walked to the scene after turning off her car.

Blaze meets up with Silver and Tails with FBI agent Sonic The Hedgehog and undercover agent Amy Rose. She asked Amy...

"What happened Amy?"

"The Assassin you're after had burnt Eggman to death after interrogated him and poisoned Officer Wave before she could arrest the vigilante. He also threw Jet to the coast that drowned him." Amy replied.

"Sonic?" Blaze asked Sonic.

"We are doing full force to get this bastard, but we're always late to catch him. We're turning on surveillance cameras in 3 months all over Station Square." Sonic replied.

"Tails?" Blaze asked Tails.

"What I found was this briefcase, but there's nothing inside. I suggest it contained some information very important just for the Assassin to kill next." Tails replied.

"Good work Tails now examine the body, Silver and I will bring this back just for you to examine the briefcase to see what files the Assassin took. Sonic, I need you to speed up those cameras, cut them down to 1 month. Amy, you're with me. We'll find him quickly." Blaze ordered non-hesitantly.

"OK." Tails replied.

"I'm on it." Sonic replied.

"I'm with you on this Blaze. We'll catch the Assassin together." Amy replied as she follows Silver and Blaze leave the scene with the briefcase in her hand.

7:45 PM.

Tails came back from his examination of Eggman's body and examine the briefcase. He tries and analyze via computer and explains to Silver and Blaze... "The files ehh wait... I got it."

The computer tried to scanned the files but failed as the scanning is interrupted. Tails scans the files again but fails, causing a system failure on the computer.

"Argh!" Tails grunted angrily then deactivates the computer.

"Was that a worm?" Blaze asked.

"No. The files has classified information. We can't access the files." Tails replied.

"We can talk to the government to tell us about the files, but unless we get permission to the president to access Abstergo files, we can't find out who the Assassin's gonna kill next." Silver said to Blaze.

"Damn it!" Blaze swore.

Amy runs to Blaze and said "Blaze! We found the Assassin."

"What? Where?" Blaze asked.

"Parking lot 455 nearby St. Jackson's. Abstergo board is walking to a trap. I tried to warn them, but cell signals are weakening. I can't get in contact with them."

"Oh God. Silver, with me!" Blaze ordered and ran off with Silver.

At the parking lot nearby St. Jackson's General...

9:25, night and yet not raining.

The entire Abstergo board then walk to a limo with the Head Sheriff of Law, Martin Sandoval, without noticing the Assassins rallied by Reznov to kill Sandoval, Silver and Blaze made it to the entrance of the parking lot. They end up running to the top until they expect the Assassins. With Silver armed with a SIG Sauer P226 and Blaze armed with her father's MP-443 Grach, the Assassins were spotted, but Abstergo security fail to catch the Assassins as Reznov ordered them to retreat. All of the Assassins ran off to the secret entrances to the warehouse (the dumpsters), the streets and the rooftops.

(Reznov POV)

What the hell? Silver and Blaze got to the parking lot fast in time before I could kill Sandoval. After I told my recruits to get out of the parking lot, I ran very fast to jump in the back of a van leaving the parking lot, but Silver and Blaze gave chase, I shot Silver in the shoulder, tripping him to a rock yet he was left behind in pain, but Blaze kept running until she jumped in the van and closed the doors. The van drove off in the road. Damn it was worse when I got in a fight with Blaze. She wasn't much a good fighter.

Blaze goes first on the punch, but I caught it and did some of my ancestor's counterattacks, three punches in the gut, then one uppercut in the head, she began spitting out blood in her mouth. She got up after recovering from the counterattacks and punches me again, but I caught it again and instead headbutting her and kneel her in the head, sending out blood in her nose and sending her flying on her back. So she was weakening, getting up again and trying to punch me again but I dodged it only to punch her in the gut and chokeslam her. She got up and made another punch on me again, but I dodged it and punched her in the gut, almost sending lying down to her knees and knocked her out with one heavy punch in the jaw, knocking her out with her jaw broken and her nose bleeding. She passed out for 5 seconds after the fight.

I kicked open the door of the van and covered my eyes when a family driving a 2008 Toyota Vios with car lights on start screaming. Only the father and mother were screaming, but I jumped in their roof and jumped to a 1969 Volga GAZ-21. The kid saw that but he opened his mouth wide in awe. I jumped to the street and ran to the alley with a dumpster. Before that I saw 5 police cars coming in the roads. Then I jumped in leading to one of the tunnel entrances to the Assassin safe-house. I ran to the safe-house very quickly. There was a aftermath result. Silver's injured, Blaze is in 2 days coma, and they'll be in the hospital until the pain in them leaves. I found a poster that said "Vote for Forbes as Mayor", suggesting that there would be a election starting after 2 weeks. I ran off to the safehouse, keeping the poster in hand. I had a new plan that will kill Sandoval

(2 weeks later)

(Normal POV)

The entire crowd was separated by Jersey barriers, cheering loudly, raising picket signs and taking pictures with their cameras as flashes appear through the entire crowd. They shouted louder when the former mayor and current vice mayor of Spagonia, Luigi Bartolomeli, appears. The current mayor seeks to succeed the current mayor of Station Square, Ryan Forbes.

Silver and Blaze, recovered from their injuries, walked to Sandoval and he said to them...

"I need you to keep an eye on the Assassins. I think that those vigilante bastards will kill one of the mayors or both. Do you got it?"

"Yes sir!" Silver and Blaze replied without hesitation. They stand in patrols to find the Assassins via cameras and a sniper positioned.

(Reznov POV)

So the election started and Sandoval was there, my recruits were armed with Dragunov Silencers, I was armed with a PSG-1, so I looked forward to kill Sandoval because he was the leader of the Templars. I was a orphan when I was 9. My family was executed. I was adopted by a former Russian Assassin family. My adopted father, Nikolai Kamarov, taught me to be a real Assassin just as he was when he was younger, he taught me how to climb, steal money and jump farther. and my adopted mother, Natasha Kamarov taught me how to fight with my hands, any weapons and throw knifes and use guns, as she was a target shooter champion for 3 years and had a gold medal in the Olympics for marksmanship. I never forgot those memories.

So I began signalling my recruits to kill the sniper and destroy the cameras, leaving Silver and Blaze away from their patrol positions as they ran to the construction site that was held on construction due to the election and found their sniper dead and moved to the scaffold, I shot a explosive barrel that knocked a wooded plank over. That wooden plank broke ramming the scaffolding. Silver and Blaze fell to a pile of hardened sacks of cement, knocking them out for a hour. I had time to snipe Sandoval in a hour.

Time was running short, Sandoval had to die like any Templars over the centuries, so the election was starting, the people are voting and the hour was shortening to 30 minutes when Silver and Blaze are starting to wake up.

So Sandoval was in line with a group of security guards behind him at the backs of the mayors at the center, and I began to aim at him at the head and...

**BANG!**

Everything was in slow motion as Sandoval's head was hit by the bullet, his body fell down in front of the crowd, they were screaming, the mayors were leaving the election, and my plan was done. I remembered that my recruits already told me about our departure plans by boat a week ago. I grabbed my PSG and ran to Blaze's Ferrari Enzo, which I had looted the keys from her pocket, I drove the car as fast as I could without alerting the guards. The guards found Silver and Blaze waking up but there was no time for anything. It was time to leave Station Square. I stopped the car and ran faster to the docks. My recruits were waiting for me on a speed boat and thus we left Station Square, passing by the guards and drifted off somewhere. Somewhere I belong.

(Normal POV)

5 months ago...

Tails yelled out "Blaze! Come here."

Silver and Blaze walk inside Tails' office and he spoke out...

"We found the Assassins! They're in a warehouse nearby 2 blocks from the GUN Memorial cementary. 512 Falcon Block."

"We found them at last."

5 minutes later...

"You sure you found the Assassins?" The police captain said.

Silver responded "Yes, we're sure to find them. 512 Falcon Block is where they are." Silver responded and handing the captain the files of the warehouse

"Good work Detectives. I'll send in a SWAT team for you in case you need backup." The captain said after placing the folders in a drawcase.

"Thank you sir." Blaze responded.

20 minutes later...

There was a break on the door, Silver and Blaze lead a SWAT team on the former Assassin safe-house but failed to find any Assassins as the safe-house is found to be empty. Blaze told the SWAT team...

"All of you, spread out in three and hold an Assassin if you see one."

The SWAT team split up in three men groups and searched everywhere.

"No Assassins, damn it! Where the hell did they go?" Blaze says angrily.

"Blaze! Come here." Silver said distantly.

Blaze comes to Silver's side as both were shocked at looking at Sandoval's photo with a knife on the photo.

"They were killing Sheriff Sandoval after all. And they're gone." Blaze said, shocked and holding Silver's hand.

The radio said...

_"Detective Blaze The Cat has explained that the real target the Assassins were going to kill was Sheriff Martin Sandoval, Abstergo is at direct ruins and the Assassin's whereabouts are unknown."_

After the scene turned white, Silver and Blaze were seen in the bedroom of Blaze's apartment, with their naked bodies covered in a large blanket. Blaze asked Silver...

"So, case closed?"

"Yep. Case closed." Silver responded seductively.

Then Silver turned off the lamp, rendering the bedroom dark, but Silver and Blaze kissed further into the night. The scene turns dark at the end.

**Reznov (fan made Viktor Reznov), Ryan Forbes and Luigi Bartolomeli belong to me.**

**Assassin's Creed belong to Ubisoft.**

**Blaze, Silver, Tails, Sonic and Amy belong to Sega.**

**THE END.**


End file.
